Fate
How do I get to "Fate"? You don't fight Rancer anymore, instead you must find him in a hidden location, make sure you have 100 LOVE, and 20 Resets. Once you find this place, walk through into his portal, Rancer will make a big speech about that he says there is something more powerful in the universe than him. (There is a hint, there is a sign infront of Rancer's portal that says "His Legacy", on the back it says "COME FIND ME ..."). Then, you will need to defeat 2 specific bosses if you didn't defeated them before, and those bosses are Oggod and Universal Dog, after you defeat them, go to Nawasak's grave place where you will see a Ball with a static texture, once you touch it you will be teleported to a static filled area with a bunch of the people you killed floating in limbo and covered in static, you can jump and climb up them and get to the top of this area where you will see a portal to the last boss of UTMM. Fate... After going through the portal you seem to be in the lobby again but you cannot really go out of it, and every thing under "Project: Cool", is replaced with "Death". Wait a bit and the wall conatining the informations will make way to a huge monster, you don't attack this guy you instead dodge his attacks and wait him out, (Similar to the springtrap001 fight). There is no current footage of somebody beating this guy, but from current information, he has 4 Phases, and Psint2548Thgm, on his YouTube channel, "Psint gaming", has attempted to beat Fate, and might still be trying to. Beating Fate will allow you to do a True Reset What are the Phases of "Fate"? Phase 1 - 'This phase occurs rigth after Fate finishes their speech, his first move is to lauch a big yellow lazer beam at you, killing you instantly. His attacks are dark colored, making them difficult to see, but besides the big yellow lazer this is the easiest phase. '''Phase 2 -' After Phase 1, Fate says, "Heh, not bad"! And says that you has the souls of those you killed in the main area, he uses their power against you in a big barrage of insanity, this Phase is longer than the first, and is a bit harder. '''Phase 3 - This is the hardest phase, Fate continues to use some attacks from Phase 2, but mostly used attacks from places like Underswap, Underfell, Fractured Void, Anti Void, etc. Phase 4 -''' Fate proceeds to use Static Blocks that will kick you if you get hit. It is the shortest phase. What do I earn from beating "Fate"? 'Execution Points -' You earn a Total of 0 EXP from this fight. 'Gold -' You earn a Total of 0 Gold from beating this fight. 'Weapons -' You do not earn any Fighting Equipment from this fight. '''Armor - You do not earn any Defensive Items from beating this fight. 'Resets -' By completing this fight you can do your first True Reset, True Resets gives you 0.1 EXP Bonus (10%), you will lose all your gold bonus that you got from all the 20 Resets you got and your souls will only be shattered, no need to get the fragments again, You will keep your perm items and perm souls like Hate or Fear (possibly.). to do another True Reset, you won't need to defeat FATE again to do it Category:Boss